There exist many websites that produce news and opinion articles. In some of the websites, users can publish comments about certain news articles. However, the news content and the corresponding comments are often separated or unlinked. Also, in most scenarios, users must scroll to a different area from the news in order to read others' comments or post their own comments.
Other news websites that allow for commenting require that the users must first manually select a word or phrase from the presented news article before they post their comment(s). This adds a burden to a user, thus diminishing the user's experience.